The use of electrical energy to overcome the bad features of sewage and to make the water therein re-usable is known but thus far to my knowledge has not been practical enough on a small scale to justify its adoption generally. The U.S. patent to Landreth No. 1,139,778 contains a general disclosure of the problems. Other Landreth patents are 1.095,893 and 1,131,067, prior to the first-named patent and Landreth patents No. 1,507,121, No. 1,146,942 and 1,222,637.
Other prior patents which are pertinent to this field are U.S. patents as follows:
Moerk 1,505,104 Mehl 3,335,078 Parker 1,069,169 Neidl 3,336,220 Hartman 943,188 Kikindai 3,479,281 Mehl 3,340,175 Armstrong 3,664,951 Slagle 2,158,595 Mehl 3,523,891 Webster 398,101 Stralser 3,691,041 Harris 857,277 Chappell 3,010,886